1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an imaging element, and an imaging device and an imaging method using the same.
2. Related Art
Recently, as the resolution of a solid-state imaging element such as a charge coupled device (CCD) image sensor and a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor becomes higher, a demand for an information device having an imaging function such as a digital still camera, a digital video camera, a cellular phone such as a smart phone, and a personal digital assistant (PDA) is rapidly increasing. In the meantime, the information device having an imaging function as described above is referred to as an imaging device.
However, a focus control method which focuses on a main subject includes a contrast auto focus (AF) method and a phase difference AF method. Since the phase difference AF method may detect a focusing position with high precision at a high speed as compared with the contrast AF method, the phase difference AF method is widely employed in various imaging devices (see, for example, Patent Literature 1 (JP-A-2010-169709)).
Patent Literature 1 discloses a so-called micro lens scaling method which displaces a position of a micro lens which is mounted on a pixel cell for phase difference detection toward a center of a solid-state imaging element as the position goes toward peripheral part of the solid-state imaging element.